The Path: Escarlata y Negro
by Hija de la Tempestad
Summary: Basado en el videojuego indie "The Path" por Tale of Tales, que es a su vez una adaptación de Caperucita Roja. Scarlet reflexiona acerca de su familia y de los sucesos acontecidos en el último año a ella y a sus dispares hermanas. Toco temas un poco controvertidos, así que si alguien lo ve mal, que me lo diga y lo cambio a la Rate M.


_"Escarlata y Negro"_

* * *

Es una tarde gris la de éste día.

El cielo está algo cargado, como si amenazara lluvia, y corre una leve brisa helada que viene desde mi izquierda, metiéndoseme en el oído del lado afectado por el viento y dejándome con una vaga sensación de catarro, pese a que tengo muy claro que siempre he gozado de una salud de hierro y no soy lo que se dice muy proclive a pescar resfriados ni aún en el auge de las gripes en los colegios que se da cada año a mediados de noviembre.

La verdad es que las seis hemos sido la mayoría bastante resistentes a las enfermedades.

Me refiero a mí y a mis hermanas.

De hecho, que yo recuerde, la única que ha pasado el sarampión ha sido Rose, y tampoco fue para tanto pues se le pasó en casi la mitad de tiempo que un niño normal tardaría en sanar de una enfermedad tan puñetera y contagiosa.

Es una chica fuerte, muy luchadora, y máxime con lo que le pasó éste año...

- ¡Scarlet! - oigo la voz de nuestra benjamina, Robin, con la que me llevo década y pico de diferencia en edad, mientras una de sus blancas manitas me ase tímidamente la pernera del pantalón.

Sonriendo levemente, me agacho a su altura visual y le paso una mano por la henchida mejillita rosada.

- ¿Te aburres, cielo? - le digo con comprensión, entendiendo que la homilía al aire libre a la que estamos asistiendo, y máxime con el frío y el interminable discurso, nada poético, del Padre Draven, no es demasiado apropiado para alguien tan pequeño como Robin - ¿Quieres un caramelo? Creo que tengo alguno de fresa en el bolso...

Pero ella me niega con ésa mirada suya de andar buscando algo en la tierra bajo sus pies, tratando de decirte algo sin decírtelo directamente.

La observo fijamente, con el semblante más serio, tratando de leer en lo profundo de sus ojillos oscuros.

- ¿Tienes sed? - pruebo una vez más - Tengo una botellita de agua...

Robin vuelve a sacudir su pequeña cabecita de lado a lado hasta que la capucha de su impermeable rojo cae hacia atrás, revelando sus cortos y sedosos mechones color azabache... éso, y las marcas de mordiscos y arañazos en su pequeña garganta y parte de su mandíbula, aún escalofriantemente visibles y rojizos desde...

- Aún me duelen... - me dice con un hilillo de voz quebrado, como si quisiera ponerse a llorar de un momento a otro, mientras se señala con el índice las cicatrices - Y me pican mucho...

La tomo de sus estrechos y terriblemente frágiles hombros y hago que me mire a los ojos.

- Robin, cariño - le digo con voz firme y segura - Tus heridas han cerrado ya. Ni siquiera tienen costra, ¿ves? - intento hacer que razone pasándole un dedo por una señal especialmente larga e irritada, producto de que, seguramente, se las rasque a escondidas cuando no estoy yo para deternerla, darle crema y traerle su muñeca preferida para que se olvide - El médico dice que ya estás bien. Ya te dieron el alta hace un mes del hospital, ¿recuerdas?

Ella asiente y musita sin mirarme, con la cabeza ladeada hacia la derecha y orientada hacia el suelo:

- Quiero un caramelo.

Aliviada, busco inmediatamente la prometida golosina y se la entrego a la mayor brevedad posible. El azúcar la distraerá un rato.

Robin desenvuelve el papel rápidamente, me lo entrega pues le tengo dicho que los papeles no se tiran al suelo, y se introduce el dulce en la boca. Después toma mi mano y la balancea levemente, sin moverse de mi lado, al tiempo que varía levemente su peso de las puntas de los pies a los talones.

La dejo hacer. Si mi mano y mi proximidad pueden ofrecerle algún consuelo en éste momento, estoy más que dispuesta a ofrecérselos.

Me llevo repitiendo todo éste tiempo que nunca debí dejar que fuera sola a ver a la abuela.

O, por lo menos, debí de haberle repetido las instrucciones que mamá siempre nos ha dado cada vez que hemos ido a visitar a la abuela solas: _"mantente en el camino y no hables con extraños"._

Supongo que la mayoría de las mujeres jóvenes, y máxime cuando somos niñas, tendemos a desobedecer a nuestras madres y a fijarnos en el ejemplo, más próximo e inmediato, de nuestros hermanos mayores.

Yo, al haber nacido la primera, siempre he llevado el peso de la responsabilidad que supone darles un ejemplo a mis cinco hermanas menores y siempre procuré caminar derecha, no contestar ni alzar la voz y, por encima de todo, portarme bien y obedecer a mamá... aunque mi instinto me gritara que hicese justo lo contrario.

Tampoco es que les eche la culpa a Carmen o a Ruby por lo sucedido. Ellas no tienen las mismas responsabilidades que yo. Ellas tienen un carácter muy distinto al mío... y también han sufrido mucho.

No, la culpa es mía por no haberla acompañado hasta casa de la abuela.

La dejé al inicio del camino, donde se acaba la carretera. Técnicamente son quince minutos caminando en línea recta y supuse que nada malo podía ocurrirle.

¡Qué irresponsable y estúpida fui!, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió que Robin, inquieta como es ella, no se internaría en el bosque para buscar el parque abandonado de columpios?

No le he preguntado mucho al respecto, pues sé que no quiere hablar del tema y se pone nerviosa cuando alguien lo menciona, pero más o menos puedo imaginarme qué sucedió: Robin lleva tiempo detrás de que le hagamos entre todas un mural de recuerdos a la abuela, recuerdos reperesentados por dibujos, y se lo enmarquemos con flores silvestres, las preferidas de la abuela.

Seguramente se desviaría del camino recogiendo flores, acabaría en el parque y anduvo una hora o dos jugando y columpiándose.

Más tarde, de alguna manera, acabó en el viejo cementerio donde, providencialmente, hemos venido a poner el pie hoy las seis para oír la homilía funeraria; y se puso a jugar sin tener noción alguna de la hora.

Supongo que el animal la encontró jugando sola y la atacó, pues los lobos no suelen aproximarse a grupos numerosos de seres humanos ya que son animales más bien elusivos por naturaleza.

Todavía doy gracias a Dios de que no la matara y el ataque se redujera a unos cuantos arañazos y un par de mordiscos.

Blanche la encontró de casualidad y, de no ser por ella, Robin seguramente ahora estaría muerta.

Siempre les dejo a Robin, a Rose o a Ginger un teléfono móvil viejo para que me llamen por si se pierden en el bosque (que ya ha pasado otras veces, ya que nuestra benjamina no es la única desobediente de la familia) o necesitan algo o quiero saber dónde están.

Supongo que Blanche, al encontrarla tras el ataque, le buscó el móvil y me envió un mensaje de socorro en el que me decía en breves palabras que Robin estaba muy mal y que, por favor, llamara a una ambulancia para que la fuera a buscar al viejo cementerio.

Hice caso a Blanche, desde luego, pues siempre fue una niña bastante cariñosa y responsable y jamás se le ocurriría gastarme una broma de tan mal gusto como aquella. No podía siquiera imaginar, cuando llegué en coche junto a la ambulancia, que mi hermanita más pequeña se hallaría tendida en el suelo, inconsciente, y cubierta de sangre.

Creo que tuve un ataque de ansiedad bastante severo y fui incapaz de conducir, así que, de la mano con Blanche, subimos las dos a la ambulancia y acompañamos a Robin al hospital a que la intervinieran de urgencia. Blanche me explicó por lenguaje de signos, pues era sordomuda, que había sido un lobo y, cuando yo se lo hice saber a los médicos que operaron a mi hermana, éstos le pusieron la antirrábica.

Mi hermana anduvo casi un mes ingresada en el hospital y mamá pidió la baja laboral para estar con ella. Creo que fue la única cosa buena que Robin sacó de aquella terrible experiencia: tener a mamá cerca. Desde que papá murió no para mucho por casa ya que siete bocas que alimentar son muchas bocas y el dinero no es que abunde demasiado éstos días.

El de Robin ha sido el último incidente en nuestra familia para cerrar el año... pero creo que ya, desde enero, éste ha sido con diferencia el peor año de nuestras vidas.

Supongo que el desencadenante fui yo.

Sí... llevaba mucho tiempo deprimida... hastiada de ejercer de sustituta de mamá en las tareas cotidianas de la casa y, quizás, algo... resentida de que, aparentemente, nadie valorase mis esfuerzos.

Llevaba años intentando entrar en el conservatorio como pianista... pero tenía muy claro que ya soy demasiado mayor para entrar. Tal vez Rose, que tiene once años y mucho talento también con el piano, llegue a conseguirlo.

Pero yo no.

Creo que entonces fue durante aquel ensayo para el coro de la iglesia... no tengo muy claro qué hacía él allí ni qué debió pensar de mi interpretación realmente, pero comenzó a asistir a los ensayos hasta que un día en que me quedé sola practicando se dirigió a mí.

Decía llamarse Wolfgang y era austríaco. Estaba en Estados Unidos sólo de visita para una importante audiencia musical y alabó mi "ágil ejecución", tal y como él la denominó.

Debía de tener treinta y tantos, era alto, rubio, guapo y su cerrado acento se me antojaba único, exótico.

Que un adulto tan singular y bien parecido cumplimentase de aquel modo mi manera de tocar el piano me engordó mucho el ego.

Y más tarde, a fuerza de tratar con él a diario a lo largo de dos semana interminables, descubrí que era talentoso, bien educado y cortés, como un caballero sacado de un libro de época victoriana.

Me enamoré de él.

O éso pensé en aquel momento, pues mi mente no es que funcionase con demasiada lucidez por aquel entonces.

Me enseñó mucho y adiestró mis dedos para que éstos volasen raudos sobre las teclas como plumas de ave que caen en vuelo rasante. Y sólo en dos semanas.

Me invitó a salir por zonas de la ciudad que ni conocía, abrió mis ojos a otro mundo; uno más acorde con mi idea de refinamiento y sofisticación, plagado de música, arte y belleza.

Me decía que yo tenía talento de veras, que podría llenar auditorios enteros por Viena, me decía que tenía una pasión especial, un don para la melodía, un sexto sentido. Decía que yo era hermosa y prudente, toda una dama.

Me dijo que me fuera con él, que escapase de las ataduras que me mantenían anclada a mi familia, que él cambiaría mi vida, que cuidaría de mí.

Supongo que al final no pude. Tenía mis reservas, lógicamente, y aunque le amara no podía confiar en que sólo me estuviera engatusando para tenerme de querida en un país extranjero lejano donde me fuera imposible defenderme ni tan siquiera con el idioma.

Mi lado práctico ahogó mi lado soñador y me sumí en la oscuridad de una vida insustancial, carente de aspiraciones y anhelos, neutra, sin altibajos.

Asumí la rutina como parte de mí, ignorando mis sueños frustrados y, conforme pasaban los días, me fui sintiendo paulatinamente cada vez más hueca y gris, mundana y miserable.

Por éso comencé a descuidar a mis hermanas.

Ruby fue la primera.

Llevaba desde los trece con una estética oscura... gótica la llaman ahora (aunque nada tenga que ver con el período arquitectónico por excelencia, lógicamente) y, pese a estar metida en el equipo de baloncesto local, Ruby siempre ha sido una filósofa reprimida, poco alegre, dada a las fantasías oscuras y a la literatura Lovecraftiana.

Empezó llevando minifalda y acabó con tres capas de maquillaje que ni Carmen, con sus diecisiete años y su mucha coquetería, se pondría siquiera para salir de fiesta.

Luego le pillé varios paquetes de tabaco que se fumaba a escondidas cuando mamá no estaba y yo me iba a hacer la compra o algún otro recado para la casa.

Tuvimos una discusión bastante fuerte a éste respecto y, tras aquello, cuando salía por ahí, me colgaba el móvil cada vez que la llamaba para saber dónde estaba o si la necesitaba para algo.

Más tarde me enteraría que salía con un chico algo mayor que ella. Pero ése no fue el problema.

El problema vino con el accidente.

Su... eh... "novio" y ella iban en coche. Él conducía. Y los dos iban completamente borrachos pese a ser ambos menores de edad.

Chocaron una noche de lluvia contra otro coche.

Él salió despedido por el parabrisas y Ruby acabó con una pierna atrapada entre los hierros retorcidos del impacto.

No sé qué le pasaría a él ni me importa en lo más mínimo, pero Ruby tendrá que llevar un armazón ortopédico en la pierna izquierda tal vez de por vida.

Desde entonces no ha vuelto a salir y creo que ha barajado seriamente la idea de suicidarse, por éso es a la que más vigilo.

Después vino Rose.

Se fue sola al lago, tomó prestado uno de los botes de los pescadores locales sin permiso y, sencillamente, acabó en el agua. Casi se ahoga.

La sacó precisamente el dueño de la barca y, cuando la llevó al hospital, tardaron casi un día entero en localizarnos para darnos la noticia de que Rose estaba en coma.

De Rose era de la que menos me esperaría una cosa así. Siempre ha sido muy madura para su edad, muy tranquila, profunda y reflexiva.

No entendí qué podría haberla llevado a cometer una temeridad semejante hasta que, cuando despertó el tercer día del coma, me miró, sólo a mí, y me dijo con voz calmada y solemne:

_"El sueño del alma humana ha sido siempre librarse del peso físico... y yo he flotado."_

Sú búsqueda del Nirvana nos costó un buen disgusto y que ella le haya tomado miedo al agua. He procurado alejar de su vista libros que puedan incitarla de nuevo a querer "flotar" y mamá le ha regalado un conejito para que tenga una responsabilidad, compañía, y no piense tanto en la soledad y en la muerte. Es una niña y las niñas no deberían pensar ésas cosas, si no jugar y sonreír. Nada más.

Después...

Un repentino golpe en mi cadera derecha me hace dejar de lado mis coloquios mentales y bajar la vista para contemplar el semblante, ceñudo y triste a partes iguales, de Ginger, la mayor de las tres pequeñas.

- ¿Tienes agua? - me pregunta algo incómoda, tal vez sintiéndose fuera de lugar por venir a mí como Robin a pedirme algo.

Asiento sin decir nada, abro mi bolso, saco la pequeña botella de plástico llena hasta el borde y se la entrego. Me la arrebata de las manos con cierta brusquedad, algo muy habitual en ella, y bebe a grandes tragos, como si acabara de echarse una carrera y estuviera deshidratada a causa del esfuerzo.

No puedo dejar de pensar que lo de Ginger casi ha sido lo más _"light"_ que hemos tenido éste año en disgustos.

Le debió de pasar en una de sus habituales excursiones NO AUTORIZADAS al bosque, algo de lo que no supe hasta después, cuando llegó con la ropa desgarrada, llena de arañazos y el cuello y los pantalones llenos de sangre.

Me quedé de piedra al verla entrar por la puerta de aquella guisa, brusca y segura, como si nada le hubiera sucedido, pero con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

Se encerró en su cuarto en cuanto vio la cara que puse y me costó casi dos horas de reloj hacer que me abriera.

Le curé los arañazos y las heridas del cuello, que se había hecho con una alambrada de espino al colarse en una finca privada sin permiso.

Pero la sangre que empapaba sus pantalones no era producto de ninguna herida.

Intenté animarla, diciéndole que aquello del período era natural en chicas de su edad, que aquello quería decir que ya era una mujercita.

Pero Ginger ni quería ser una mujercita ni tener nada que ver con _"toda ésa basura cursi femenina"_, tal y como se expresó, llena de rabia y vergüenza por haberse manchado y... súbitamente triste por entender que su infancia había tocado a su fin.

Todavía está en proceso de adaptación, asimilándolo, aceptando que ya es mayor.

Es duro hacerse mayor y yo lo sé mejor que ninguna de mis hermanas, por éso dejo a Ginger ser un poco brusca de vez en cuando. Ya cambiará, sólo necesita tiempo... y acabará haciendo amigos de carne y hueso y no ésas compañías invisibles con las que buscaba tesoros inexistentes, embarcándose en aventuras imaginarias de la mano de Peter Pan.

Con tiempo... todo vuelve a su cauce.

Con tiempo, sí... lo mismo que un susto nacido de la experiencia, lo mismo que una desilusión, un accidente, un acto imprudente...

La homilía parece extenderse lo indecible y comienzo a desear fervientemente que bajen el ataúd, se den los últimos adioses y los dos metros de tierra correspondientes cubran al ser querido bajo sus kilos de misterio.

- Blanche no va a volver, ¿verdad? - oigo la voz de Robin susurrar contra mi mano mientras parece que busca inconscientemente que le haga una caricia en el pelo.

Bajo nuevamente la vista y ahí las tengo a las dos: Ginger y Robin. La primera tiene una mirada ausente, la segunda me observa con ojillos vidriosos desde su corta estatura.

- No, cielo - digo muy seriamente negando con la cabeza - Blanche no va a volver.

Blanche... creo que la llevábamos conociendo toda la vida. Tenía catorce años.

Era sordomuda, pero alegre y vivaz. Vivía en una cabaña del bosque, con su hermana gemela Crissie y su padre, que es leñador.

Iba muchas veces a ver a la abuela y, lo más sorprendente, es que fue la abuela precisamente quien la educó en el lenguaje de signos.

Siempre que alguna de las pequeñas se extraviaba por el bosque, si Blanche estaba por allí, las ayudaba a volver al camino para no perderse.

Crissie y Blanche. La verdad, era muy fácil distinguirlas ya que Blanche prefería vestir el blanco de su nombre y Crissie, por el contrario, el rojo, como nosotras, las Red.

Observo al padre de nuestra perdida amiga a lo lejos y no puedo dejar de pensar que hay algo extraño en la manera en que Carmen le observa.

Rose viene a reunirse con nosotras mientras que Ruby prefiere mantenerse a lo lejos, en las sombras que los árboles del bosque otorgan.

Pero Carmen...

Desde lo ocurrido la veo más centrada, menos preocupada por su aspecto y sí más de sus estudios.

Éste año aprendió una muy dura lección, y me pregunto muchas veces si no preferiría seguir teniendo en casa a la Carmen perezosa, lánguida y algo vanidosa antes que haberle hecho pasar la vida por una prueba tan dura.

Creo que, y sin que me tiemble el pulso, la de Carmen ha sido una de las desgracias mayores que nos han acaecido éste año a las Red.

Mamá no lo sabe. Ni siquiera las pequeñas. Ruby lo intuye, pero calla y nada dice.

Yo recordaba hace seis meses a una Carmen coqueta, algo atrevida y provocativa, centrada en gustar, buscando el imposible de las novelas románticas de amar y ser amada por un hombre perfecto que pudiera protegerla.

Yo tenía muy claro que mi hermana jugaba con fuego: hacía mucho tiempo que los chicos habían dejado de interesarle y ahora buscaba hombres, hombres mayores que la hicieran sentirse hermosa y deseada pero que no sucumbieran tan fácilmente a sus encantos como lo hacían los chicos de su edad.

Supongo que éso fue lo que la llevó a hacer lo que hizo que, como consecuencia, la llevó a otro nivel de seducción para el que no estaba ni remotamente preparada.

Y quizás no hubiera pasado nada si la acción en sí no hubiera traído consigo mayores consecuencias... pero no fue así.

Todavía no sé quién es él, pero si lo supiera iría rápidamente a denunciarle a la policía por corrupción y abuso de una menor.

No supe cuándo ocurrió, pero sí empecé a vislumbrar las consecuencias: vómitos matutinos que mi hermana trataba inútilmente de disimular, su repentino apego por la ropa suelta, sus cambios de humor, su súbita pérdida de vitalidad...

La enfrenté a solas diciéndole muy claro lo que yo pensaba que estaba ocurriendo aquí, y no erré: mi hermana se había emborrachado, se había acostado con un hombre mayor que ella y ahora estaba embarazada.

Los hombres... pueden ser tan monstruosos... Es sencillamente repugnante. ¿Qué ha ocurrido con la elegancia y la sofisticación...? ¿El ritual del cortejo, los buenos sentimientos...?, ¡ésas cosas, Dios mío, ésas cosas!

Carmen se sentía aterrada por enfrentar a mamá con aquello, y máxime siendo aquel bebé el fruto de una relación en la que no había mediado nada de amor, pero sí grandes dosis de estupidez.

Entonces fue cuando tomé la decisión más dura de toda mi vida: le di a escoger a Carmen entre decírselo a mamá o... abortar a la criatura.

Supongo que mi hermana, tan confusa y avergonzada como estaba, accedió a ésto último como salida más "honorable" a su desgracia.

Tuvimos que preguntar mucho e informarnos bastante. Con el dinero que tenía ahorrado de los veranos que trabajé de camarera y de canguro para tener algo con lo que respaldar en un futuro la economía familiar, pagué a una mujer para que le realizase la intervención a Carmen con la mayor discreción posible.

Fue horrible y no quiero recordar la cantidad de sangre que manchaba el mandil de aquella mujer cuando terminó y salió de la sala de intervención para avisarme.

Nos dio varios remedios naturales para paliar el dolor en los próximos días y evitar posibles infecciones y una lista de lo que se debía de hacer hasta que el cuerpo se recuperara de aquella carnicería.

Mamá no se enteró de nada. Yo misma excusé a Carmen de que se encontraba muy enferma y que yo la cuidaría hasta que se sintiera mejor.

Los dolores que padeció fueron terribles y la sensación de desgarro que sentía en mi pecho al ver a mi hermana en aquel lamentable estado se acrecentaba cada día con la culpa.

¿Hicimos realmente lo correcto? Carmen lloró mucho y padeció durante un tiempo un bajón de ánimo bastante considerable. Ahora está mejor... pero no creo que el recuerdo de lo que hicimos se le borre de la mente jamás.

Del mismo modo que a mí tampoco.

De pronto, siento el brazo de Ruby rodear mi cintura por detrás y la mano de Carmen reposar sobre mi hombro.

Aquí estoy. Aquí estamos todas. Juntas. Las seis.

Hemos sufrido, cada una a su manera. Nuestra inocencia se ha quebrado, para cada una de un modo distinto.

Hemos aprendido a superar nuestros errores, hemos sobrevivido a nuestros fantasmas, a nuestros lobos particulares.

Aquí estamos. Apiñadas como una sola, con los corazones afligidos por la marcha de Blanche.

Ella no tuvo tanta suerte como nosotras.

Porque quienquiera que fuese el fantasma o lobo que la alcanzó, ella no sobrevivió para contarlo.

Era la que menos se lo merecía, la más obediente, la que siempre nos guiaba de vuelta al camino.

La encontraron en mitad del bosque hace unos días con la lluvia. Su blanco vestido perlado de brillos carmesí.

Aún no sabemos qué o quién la mató, pero queremos traernos a la abuela a casa.

Ya es muy mayor y éso de que viva sola en mitad de la espesura, donde los peligros al parecer aún acechan, no me parece que sea muy seguro para ella.

Además, de éste modo la veremos todos los días y así no tendremos que regresar a aquel bosque oscuro.

Tan lleno de recuerdos y malas experiencias.

* * *

**_Nota de la autora:_**_ basado en el videojuego indie "The Path", por Tale of Tales, basado a su vez en las múltiples versiones de Caperucita Roja. No sé si alguien de habla hispana lo habrá jugado, pero puedo asegurar que los fanfiction de éste magnífico juego suelen brillar por su ausencia._

_He aquí mi interpretación y lo que pensé desde el principio desde que lo jugué. La chica del bosque o la chica de blanco no tiene nombre, por éso le he puesto Blanche. Siempre pensé que era amiga de la familia y el final me hace pensar que, en realidad, a la que matan es a ella y no a ninguna de las seis hermanas._

_Pero para interpretaciones, gente._

_Si no lo habéis jugado, os lo recomiendo mucho. Es más de interpretación y de exploración que de acción y éso lo hace bastante único._


End file.
